


A Dip in the Pool

by ardentmuse



Series: Sirius Black Imagines [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine sharing a nighttime swim with Sirius





	A Dip in the Pool

“Shhh,” Sirius urged over your giggles as he slid open the patio door.

The Potters were all asleep and while you and Sirius had tried your best to do the same, the pool outside the window and the moonlight making the surface of the water glisten was overwhelming enticing. Besides, as Sirius had said, you had just graduated, war was coming upon you, and therefore you needed to enjoy these crazy, reckless moments while you could.

“Sorry,” you whispered as he pulled you with him across the pavement to the edge of the pool.

Sirius turned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and said to you, “Don’t be sorry, love. Just be quiet.” And without breaking eye contact, he let go of your hands and stepped back, sliding noiselessly straight into the water as if descending in an elevator.

You had to pull your hand to your mouth to quiet the laughter your body couldn’t contain.

When he popped back out, he shook his hair out with two strong thrashes of his head, wetting your legs. You jumped back and yelped at the cold.

“Merlin, darling, you are the worst sneaker,” he scolded, resting his forearms on the edge and his head on both, tilting like a puppy to take you in. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m a horrible sneak,” you whispered, taking the steps back towards him and sitting beside his arms, dangling your feet into the surprisingly pleasant water. “Someone needs to reign you boys in.”

“That’s my girl,” he beamed, reaching over to stroke your thigh with his wet hands. The feel sent tingles down your spine in the best possible way.

“Now,” he continued, wading over until he was in front of you, inserting his body between your knees. “Are you going to come in here and join me or will I just have to enjoy staring at you on the surface?”

You laughed and reached for the hem of your shirt in response, pulling it over your head.

“Ah, removing the clothes before jumping in. That was probably the smart move,” he said. His hands continued their delicate dance on the sides of your thighs, fingers grazing your flesh so gently that, if it weren’t for the wet trails they were leaving behind, you thought your might have imagined it. As you placed your shirt a safe distance behind you, you felt Sirius’s lips make contact with your inner thigh, pushing your legs open as he moved even closed into the space they created.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, looking up at your through his lashes, “The moon does you justice.” His lips returned to pressing softly against your skin. He trailed them upward after a moment, his teeth grazing you as well, until he reached the edge of your shorts.

“You know, love, I think these should probably go, too. Awfully burdensome, don’t you think?” And with that, he nipped at your delicate skin, immediately flicking over the spot with his tongue and giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

You sighed, your senses so heightened by his closeness and your body aching for him from his teasing.

“Could you help?” you whispered, lifting your hips off the concrete to give him space to pull your shorts down.

You thought you heard him growl as his hands made for your hips, but before he could actually strip you, you heard movement by the door.

“Shit.”

He grabbed your hips and pulled you unceremoniously into the water beside him. You managed this time to suppress the yelp. Sirius mouthed for you to duck down below the side, but you knew it was useless. Your shirt was sitting up on the edge clear to see.

“Sirius,” James said in warning, “You better not be doing what I think you are doing.”

Beside you, Sirius let you a relieved sigh. James was a much better alternative to Fleamont or even worse Euphemia.

“If I find out in the morning that you had sex in my pool, I swear to Merlin, Pads, I will make you drain and clean the entire thing yourself,” he warned, “No magic.”

You heard the door shut and immediately you both fell into a fit of giggles. Sirius’s hand came up to your face, pulling your forehead to his as he calmed down, holding your eyes as he caught his breath. Once stable, he kissed you, raw and passionate, pulling at your lip and leaving you breathless. His free hand roamed your side before landing on your hips.

“Still want my help with these?” he asked, pulling at the waistband of your shorts.

“Sirius, you heard James!”

“So,” he replied flippantly, “It won’t be the first time James has scolded me for loving you and it won’t be the last.” His lips moved to kiss your neck. As he ghosted behind your ear he continued, “Besides, it’ll be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176133177631/a-dip-in-the-pool-sirius-x-reader


End file.
